five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Life of Mangled Emy
This is the diary of Mangled Emy (ME). This is her life. Entry 1 Welp I just started this and...well...guess what? I went to see my cousin, Emy, today, but then I saw her with three other animatronics! Cool huh? Well I did hear that one of them, Amy the Cat, likes the other one, Phantom Bonnette. I'm pretty sure that other one, Julian the Bat, feels kinda shocked and disappointed about it, so I gave him a hug afterwards...wait....I'm blushing? So this is what love feels like doesn't it? Oh god...I...I think I have a crush on him! Oh well...I'm might as well go with it. Entry 2 I used to have a crush on Phantom Bungale, but now I just don't since I have a crush on Julian. Well today was very confusing so I'm not gonna put any details about it. We'll see what happens... Entry 3 Ok....truth is I have a crush on someone else....well I'm in love I guess. Well he's not an animatronic like me, but he's a French assas- f*ck...hold on...asssassign? Assasson? Aw forget it you know what I mean! Anyways, his name is Xavier and well he did fix me and...well...I look awesome! Different from Emy but awesome! So now I have the name Jenny, thanks to Julian, but I can't believe I fell for a human! Aw who cares I'm glad Julian's got a crush on someone else now. I think her name is Megumi? Yeah it is Megumi. Megumi the Fox. Seems familiar huh? Well nevermind. Anyways, I couldn't but stand Xavier's charm and kindness. Wait...he just kissed me?! Well...he did....oh god...so many hearts are flying in the air! I feel like my heart's gonna fly out of my chest or something!...well I don't have a real heart anyway but it feels like it. Well whatever...I'm in love with Xavier now...don't blame me. Entry 4 So anyways, I found a microscope in the trash today. There were also some samples and everything still looked new. I have no idea what people throw away these days but I'm keeping it. I also found a couple of cool stuff too. People these days...they don't seem to care about their stuff. How careless. Entry 5 I met this animatronic named Prince Spam. No offence but he seems...well...like a prince. Well I have no idea. But he's a nice guy I guess..You know I don't know! I have no idea how to describe him! Entry 6 So anyways, I was listening to music all day since there wasen't anything to do. Here are my favorite songs: # The Mangle by Groundbreaking (Named after me I see! Still, pretty catchy and it totally represents the stage I'm in right now...well most of it.) # Mangled by NateWantstoBattle (I love his songs! Even the anime parrodies and anime ops and eds! He's awesome!) # Balloons by MandoPony (this on made me cry once. It's so sad but the souls are free!) # RUN RUN by unknown (I have no idea who wrote the song but it's stuck in my head.) # Die In A Fire by TheLivingTombstone (Love this song! So much revenge!) # Stronger Than You by Garnet in Steven Universe (I heard about this song so I was like "why not?" I started liking it and that this song made me feel a little more brave than usual...at least I think so.) # I'm Just Your Problem by Marciline from Adventure Time (It's been a long time since I've heard of the song. # Sword Art Online OP1 (English Cover) by LeeandLie (They make really good English covers of anime songs. This turned out to be my favorite out of all their other English covers.) # Question! Attention! by Tohka Yatogami and Shido (er...something) from Date A Live (A friend of mine has been begging me to watch the series so I did. I watched both seasons and I ended up liking this song!) # A physicallolis- ack! I can't say the whole title right now! But it's by Megumi (the Volcaloid) (I ended up seeing this while listening to music. It's really good!) Entry 7 Anyways, there wasen't much to do. I felt a little lonely at first for this but whatever. I wonder if Xavier's coming back...anytime now....well I guess not. Now if you escuss me, I'ma listen to my favorite songs again. Entry 8 Welp...got fixed again thanks to Xavier. The others are still telling me not to like him, but *ahem* I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HIM! I DON'T CARE! *ahem* yeah I wanted to do that...welp I might as well tell him my feelings towards him...but first I need to prepare myself. Entry 9 Me and Xavier were talking earlier. I couldn't help but blush some of those times. Ugh! God damn it! I have to tell him my feelings! I have too! I hope he doesn't laugh...but...if he were to read this without me looking, this is what I would say: I love you. I trying to gain my courage...oh nevermind...I didn't get the chance. Oh well...I hope to tell him sometime soon. Entry 10 Anyways, just minded my own business again and guess what? Xavier gave me a letter! But not just any letter, but a love letter! Here's what it said: Dear mu sweet, lovely Jenny, I love you so much. And now I realise why you got mangled in the first place. You said that beauty was on the inside, so they must have looked inside you...Also, I know you love me as Demonic BB told me. Signed, Your sweet, darling Xavier. Oh my god...seriously I was crying. Inside, I felt...happy. What can I say? Well...I'm in love with Xavier! Entry 11 I'm in high hopes of being asked out. I know he'll ask me out anytime now...wait...what if instead he marries me?! Wait an animatronic and a human marriage? Ok that's kinda confusing. Ugh what can I say! It's too confusing! Ok maybe the date will be first. Oh yeah almost forgot Megumi and Julian are in L-O-V-E! Seriously, I heard about it! And finally Julian takes my advice! Finally! Well anyways, still hoping to be asked out. Now time for some music shall we? Entry 12 So I was listening to a new song called "Follow Me" by TryHardNinja. It was really catchy so now it's my favorite out of all songs. This day can't get any better...or can it? Entry 13 Remember how I said that this day can't get any better? It did! Xavier's gonna ask me something! Well I'll tell you later. Right now...need to find out. Entry 14 Holy cr*p...guess what happened? Xavier wants to marry me! Yes me! I couldn't help but say yes because I'm in love with him of course! Let the wedding bells ring! Entry 15 God f*cking dammit! That stupid blue toy bunny killed Xavier! Oh wait nevermind he's back...but uh...different looking...coming to think of it, he kinda resembles me. You know, demon like features. Oh whatever. But still, maybe sometime I should either thank or not thank Toy Bonnie for- wait no of course I shouldn't. He killed Bonnette, turning her into a phantom! Ugh! I will get revenge someday!...You know what? I'm gonna think about it first. Right now I gotta finish up listening to TheLivingTombstone again. Entry 16 So bored! There's nothing to do! I wonder where Xavier is...but gotta say: I think he looks better that way that last time. I still think he still has that eyepatch. Well yeah. After all, I'm mangled up again, but I'm still wearing my eyepatch. Oh looky hear. Found my eye! I'll save it for later. Now if you excuss me, I'll be taking a look at this diamond I found in the trash an hour ago. Ok...I don't know why I find a bunch of cool stuff in the trash but whatever! Finders keepers! Entry 17 I feel awful for Lucile. You know Lindsay? Well Lucile is her daughter and Lindsay died! NUUU WHY?! Ugh...I don't know what to do with my life! Oh well...I cheered Lucile up so that's ok. You know, now I'm just getting these weird dreams that Lindsay is talking to me...I know it's kinda creepy. By the way, me and Lucile are friends now so yay! Btw, Xavier looks hotter than last time...seriously can't resist his charm! Ok I've might've sound crazy but don't blame me. Entry 18 Hey um...I gotta add this in! So you know how Yellow and Lindsay got to have their child, Lucile? Well I told Xavier about having a child of out own and guess what? We, Xavier and I, did "it." You should know what I mean because it's so obvious. But anyways, we did "it" even though I was still in my "mangled" state so I'm expecting a child growing inside me. Entry 19 So it's been a couple of days since Xavier and I did "it" and something was...strange. It felt like something was coping some of my data and developing something in my "main frame" I think. Well...yeah...so I ran a check on my system and guess what? I found something! It was still developing but it turned out to be a file named "File:female child" so you know what that means? Me and Xavier are gonna have our very own child! Holy god wait'll Xavier and all of my friends here this! Entry 20 20 entries? I seem to be doing good. Anyways, a shipment came today. It's a metal ball containing something...well someone actually. Look I told everyone to get over here in the backroom so I could transfer the file. It was a success! Guess what was inside the metal ball? Our baby! Our beautiful, little angel is here! She's really adorable and we, Xavier and I, named her Snowflake since it really fits her. Welp I'll be right back since I'm busy here. I'll see what I can put later. Entry 21 Ok so it's been a long time. Anyways, guess what? Gonna have a baby boy! Yay! His name's gonna be Yoru and I think it fits...well I haven't seen his face yet, but I will...soon. Well can't wait! Oh yeah made some new friends. One of them is named Ib and I take her as my own now...she hasn't realized that but...I still feel bad for her. I was thinking about adopting her, but we'll leave that for another time. Anyways, can't wait! Entry 22 Guess what? I got to meet our baby boy, Yoru! He's so adorable, just like Snowflake! Oh yeah also we, Xavier and I, adopted Ib so that make three kids! You know...I think we're starting to grow a family...*sigh* Just by looking back at my previous entries, I feel...happy. I'm so glad...*sigh* And now I'm gonna need a nap so...yeah see ya! Category:Stories